Butterfly
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Blanco y negro. Es así como se había tornado mi vida. No habían más matices ante mis ojos, no desde la muerte de mis padres, de mi hermano mayor a la corta edad de seis años. Hasta que ella llegó revoloteando a mi vida. Desde ese instante mi mundo se lleno de colores, tal cual como los de esa extraña mariposa. Butterfly


**Pareja:** SasuHina  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/Confort

\- Hablan

\- _Recuerdos_

Pedido de Hinata_UzumakiH **.** Que al comienzo era un OS, pero se transformo en un Two-shot + Epilogo. Espero te guste.

 **Portada by:** **Aldana Valverde** (Mil Gracias!)

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

"Blanco y negro. Es así como se había tornado mi vida. No habían más matices ante mis ojos, no desde la muerte de mis padres, de mi hermano mayor a la corta edad de seis años. Hasta que ella llegó revoloteando a mi vida. Desde ese instante mi mundo se lleno de colores, tal cual como los de esa extraña mariposa."

 **\- Butterfly**

Había crecido apartado de las personas, con repulsión de acercarme a otro ser humano aparte de mi tío, el cual se había hecho cargo de mi ser tras quedar huérfano.

De esa manera habían transcurrido los años, y aunque seguía en el mismo papel, con la misma mascara de indiferencia ante el mundo, dos idiotas parecían no comprender mis deseos de estar solo. Naruto y Sakura. Un par de cabezas huecas escandalosos, los cuales se empeñaban a arrastrarme en sus tonterías.

Eran tan molestos, tan agotadores hasta cierto punto.

No voy a caer en muchos detalles, pero ellos no son los únicos que suelen tratar de pegarse igual que un molesto chicle en tu zapato, sino también la mayoría de las chicas cuales pertenecen a nuestro instituto. Era tan molesto tener que ignorarlas a cada segundo, notar como a pesar de tratarlas con la punta del zapato, ahí estaban para besar el piso en que uno caminaba.

Y pensar que tendría que soportarlas por dos años más antes de salir de este instituto. Estaba asqueado de todo, de esta estúpida vida que me había tocado vivir.

 **.**

Era otra mañana de comienzo de semana. Siete días donde tendría que soportarlos a todos, de fingir que me sentía cómodo con sus presencias alrededor, que me interesaba escuchar lo que habían vivido el fin de semana pasado. De solo pensar que tendría que aguantar otra mañana el animo usual de Naruto, de sus risas y gritos sobre como había convencido a Sakura de salir con él, las ganas de saltar por este puente que estoy cruzando para llegar al instituto no me faltaban. Era tan escandaloso, tan molesto e irritante.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón seguí caminando tras soltar un suave gruñido de molestia. Estaba cansado de la rutina, de toda esta falsedad la cual tenía que mostrar. Fue en eso que una pequeña mariposa paso frente a mi rostro, causando que me detuviese, que fijase mi atención en sus suaves y extravagantes colores. Una mariposa color lavanda con pequeños toques azulinos. Era poco usual. Pero cuando creía que mis ojos seguían su suave aleteo, esta desapareció cuando la figura de una mujer llegaba a mi.

A simple vista parecía pertenecer a mi instituto, ya que portaba el uniforme de este, pero no le recordaba, no al menos entre todas esas molestas que siempre me perseguían. Tras unos segundos perdido en mis pensares, mi oscura mirada se percató de su deplorable estado, de que además de tener la vista perdida en las aguas que pasaban por debajo sin cesar, sus mejillas mostraban las marcas de haber estado llorando.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado como un estúpido sin siquiera moverme un centímetro, mucho menos porque mis pies no reaccionaban, pero mi conciencia solo volvió a mi cuando de improvisto su rostro giro hacía mi persona, encontrándome de frente con un extraño color de ojos completamente opuestos a los míos.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido nuevamente. Incluso me atrevía a decir que ya esta escena se parecía a una de esas estúpidas películas de romance, la cuales solía platicar Sakura, y yo no pensaba formar parte de tal tontería.

Fue así sin mas que retome mi caminar, pasando a su lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nuestras miradas jamás se hubieran cruzado. No era más que otra estúpida niña más, alguien sin importancia que me había topado en el camino a mi tortura diaria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que mierda puede ser la vida a veces, ¿no creen?. Y no es la primera vez que lo digo. De hecho, quisiera que esa frase estuviera en mi epitafio cuando fallezca de tantas veces que lo he dicho, ya que a este punto va con mi encarnadura. Pero bueno, eso era tema aparte. La mierda que importaba ahora, es que esa mujer que me encontré esta mañana, ahora estaba parada frente a todo el curso. Era una nueva alumna, otra idiota que tendría que soportar.

Que basura de vida. ─ Solté por bajo al escuchar por parte del profesor que se sentase a mi lado. No podía ser más molesto, más incomodo porque seguramente creía que porque nos habíamos topado, tendría el derecho a platicar conmigo. Pero la sorpresa llegaba a mi al notar sus ojos por unos segundos en los míos, para luego apartarlos sin siquiera tratar de dirigirme la palabra.

¿Quien se creía que era esta mocosa estúpida?

No era como si yo desease entablar una amistad con su persona, para que reaccionase de esa forma. Hpmh. Seguramente era una hijita de papito. Así era. Tenía ese porte de ser alguien de dinero, que jamás se a esforzado o pasado por algún momento crudo.

Fue en ese instante en que la escena de esta mañana acudía a mis pensares. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me hicieron callar, hasta que recordé que a veces las mocosas como ella se lamentaban por cosas estúpidas también, tales como perder a un amor o un frasco de maquillaje. Eran superficiales, tan vacías como sus cabezas.

 **.**

Como era de esperarse, al sonar el timbre para el primer descanso de la jornada, muchos no tardaron en acercarse a la nueva, y por consecuencia a mi persona, invadiendo mi espacio personal, el mismo que detestaba que invadiesen. Era tan irritante escuchar sus preguntas, notar la incomodidad de esta mujer, la cual parecía enterrarse cada vez más en su asiento, respondiendo cada una de las interrogantes casi en un susurro.

Vaya. Parecía que la molesta chica era algo tartamuda, ¿o tal vez demasiado tímida?. Realmente no lo sabía con exactitud, pero el verle tan incomoda provocaba cierta macabra diversión en mi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las semanas pasaban, y con ellas mis deseos de seguir metido en este lugar tan monótono, tan lleno de superficialidades, de cosas sin interés.

Aburrido mis ojos negros se posaron en la figura de la mujer que estaba sentada junto a mi en este salón de clases. Como a sido desde el momento en que llego, su atención no ha estado ni un segundo en mi persona, ni siquiera cuando las demás estúpidas del salón vienen como de costumbre pedirme que vaya a comer con ellas a la hora del descanso.

A medida que le observaba, más creía que era todo un bicho raro. Sumamente extraña a comparación del resto de mujeres que he conocido.

Si no fuera porque ella es amable con todos los que se le acercan, hubiese pensado que era igual a mi, que no quería que nadie se le cruzase en frente, porque la mayoría de las veces estaba sola.

Comiendo, sentada leyendo algún libro en algún lugar del instituto a la hora del descanso, etc. En fin. Era un espécimen extraño. Sin contar que era sumamente callada. Su tono de voz era extremadamente delicado, al punto de casi salir en un susurro, como la brisa que te daba en el rostro en un día caluroso. No era molesta como las de tantas chicas, que no dejaban de parlotear como si la vida se les fuera a acabar de un momento a otro.

Irritado por mis propios pensares volteo la mirada hacía la ventana que estaba hacía mi izquierda. Era otra mañana calurosa llena de vida, completamente opuesta a como me sentía siempre. La odiaba. Estos días solo provocaban que me hundiera en mis recuerdos, en ese día fatal que me lo arrebato todo.

Sin darme cuenta mis puños se tensaban sobre el escritorio. Era mi furia, mi molestia ante esta mierda de realidad.

S- Sasuke-kun...¿Te encuentras bien? ─ Sabía quien era, y fue imposible no irritarme por su intromisión, por creer que se encontraba con derecho de consultarme algo. Pero en el instante en que me disponía a mandarla a la mierda, una mancha de tinta en uno de sus ojos me había dejado completamente mudo. Había sido tanta mi estupefacción, que tarde unos segundos en notar que se le había reventado el lápiz con el cual escribía, que ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un ojo en tinta, literalmente. ─ ...¿S- Sasuke...kun?

¿Porque mejor no te preocupas por ti, Hyuga? ─ Sus ojos blanquecinos mostraban su incomprensión ante mis vocablos. Realmente era una boba, toda una despistada. Más no dije nada más. Mi mano se encargo de señalar el objeto que le había dejado aquello en su rostro, y cuando su mirada siguió mis movimientos, capto enseguida el mensaje.

Su timidez no tardo en aparecer, causando que bajase su rostro, tapando con su cabello aquella mancha, como si con eso la pudiese ocultar de mi persona.

No fue extraño verle salir corriendo hacía el lavado cuando toco el timbre del descanso, mucho menos verla tropezar con medio mundo por ir tapándose aquella tinta color negro.

Pero que estupi... ─ Mis palabras quedaron a medio camino al notar a mi rubio compañero a mi lado, al escucharle de pronto consultarme de que me reía. ¿A que mierda se refería?. Fue ahí que me percataba de lo ocurrido, que en verdad tenía una mueca dibujaba en mis facciones. ¿Todo por la estupidez de esa mujer? ─ No digas tonterías Naruto.

Así fue como me puse de pie para alejarme, para calmar este sentir, este extraño sentimiento el cual hace mucho no experimentaba. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, las expresiones de esa chica no dejaban de venir a mi, causando que soltara una carcajada por bajo antes de ir a la azotea.

Era una boba en su máxima potencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahí estaban esas mujeres estúpidas gritando porque había anotado un gol. Semana tras semana, como cada miércoles de educación física, estas se reunían a las orillas del gimnasio para gritar como todas unas locas de barrio. No eran más que unas escandalosas.

¡Bien hecho Sasuke idiota! ─ Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba con su estúpida sonrisa de costumbre. Y como era habitual, nada salio de mis labios como respuesta. Solo me dispuse a pasar a su lado rumbo a mi posición en el campo. Pero en el instante en que llegaba ahí, sin darme cuenta mis ojos buscaron a esa chica de ojos claros, la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca algo apartada. Sus ropas indicaban que no estaba haciendo deportes como todas las demás, sin contar que parecía estar sumida en un libro que yacía entre sus dedos.

¿Porque no se relacionaba con nadie más allá de lo normal? ¿Porque? Si claramente era tan diferente a mi.

Tsk. No es como si me importase tampoco...─ Murmure por bajo tras recibir el balón una vez más. Como siempre no fue difícil hacer fintas para pasar a todos, acertar un gol de globo al provocar que el arquero saliese a intentar bloquearme.

Nuevamente todo el lugar se llenaba de gritos de esas estúpidas cabezas huecas. Pero nuevamente mis ojos negros sin percatarme fueron a parar a ese sitio apartado, notando la mirada de esa mujer sobre mi ser por unos segundos, para luego apartarlos con su rostro sumido en la vergüenza al ser descubierta.

Ahí estaba ese extraño sentimiento una vez más, esa mueca que insistía en aparecer cuando se trataba de ella. Mucho más al ver que no pasaba tan desapercibido como pensaba al comienzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las semanas seguían transcurriendo, y con ello un mes entero en este tormento llamado instituto. Un suspiro lleno de aburrimiento escapo de mis labios mientras el profesor de aritmética seguía dando la lección diaria. Era tan cansado cuando de antemano sabías de lo que ya estaba hablando. Y no era porque fuese un súper dotado o algo, si no más bien porque en casa me la pasaba estudiando para distraerme, para no recordar la soledad en la que me encontraba.

Con aquello en mente mi atención se dirigía al puesto que estaba junto a mi. Esa mujer no había asistido a clases, y sin percatarme nuevamente venía a mi su rostro lleno de lágrimas de esa mañana, en lo frágil que siempre se veía. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier instante se rompería en mil pedazos.

¿Que ocultaba en esa mirada perdida en sus libros? ¿Porque sonreía, cuando claramente sus ojos mostraban el deseo de lo contrario?

Tsk. No es como si debiese importarme... ─ Solté en un murmullo antes de volver mi vista hacía la ventana. Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el azul del cielo. Pronto llovería, y no había traído paraguas para irme a casa. Que molesto.

Con tales pensares invadiendo mi ser, el timbre indicaba el fin de este tormento, y con ello trazaría mi destino. El camino a casa sería bastante húmedo.

 **.**

Pausadamente guarde mis cosas, ya que no importaba si me apuraba o no, la lluvia de igual manera llegaría camino a casa. Pero cuando me disponía a emprender el rumbo de regreso a mi silencioso hogar, las ruidosas voces de mis auto nombrados mejores amigos llegaron a mi, o mejor dicho, se auto impusieron ante mi persona, bloqueando el camino hacía la salida, dejándome sin opción de escape. Como me irritaban sus expresiones llenas de felicidad.

 **.**

Maldición, y mil veces maldición. ¿Como había terminado cediendo ante Naruto?

Ese idiota siempre me terminaba de convencer por cansancio, porque no dejaba de parlotear a no ser que le dijese que si. Era cansado escuchar su insistente tono de voz diciendo que fuese, que me divertiría, que seguramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo un entrometido.

¡Llegamos Sasuke-kun! ─ Mi atención volvía hacia Sakura, quien me veía con una sonrisa mientras el cabeza hueca del Uzumaki terminaba de cerrar el paraguas que antes había compartido con ella. Lo único bueno de esta "reunión", era que Naruto me había prestado su sombrilla, porque por lo demás, aun dudaba de estar metido con ellos unas horas en un estúpido café.

Tsk. Terminemos con esto. ─ Con aquella mueca plantada en sus facciones asintió antes de seguir al animado rubio que iba entrando ya al concurrido lugar. Al estar en la puerta de acceso las ganas de marcharme sin decir nada no me faltaron. Más sabía que si lo hacía, quien se había auto proclamado mi mejor amigo no me dejaría en paz el día de mañana.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba bastante atestado de gente, pero aun así Naruto se había hecho de una mesa. Una que al parecer ya estaba ocupada, y por quien menos esperaba.

¿Que se suponía que hacía esa mujer ahí, cuando ni siquiera había asistido a clases?

¡Mira quien esta Sasuke! ─ Grito el emocionado Uzumaki, como si no tuviese ojos para ver de quien se trataba. A veces me daban ganas de ponerle un parche en la boca por escandaloso. Al llegar junto a ellos, y tomar asiento al lado de esa mujer de cabello azulino, mi atención se centro en su ser al escuchar la reciente interrogante de Sakura.

Era lo mismo que yo deseaba saber. ¿Porque no había asistido a clases, pero sí se encontraba en un café?.

Un momento. ¿Porque mierda me habría de interesar? Después de todo no era asunto mío. ¿Supongo que era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Desviando la mirada me dije a mi mismo que era una tontería, que debería estar pensando en la manera de marcharme luego de este lugar.

N- No es nada en particular... ─ Ahí estaba ese tono de voz tan suave, tan diminuto, como si quisiera desaparecer. No pude evitar volver mi vista hacía ella nuevamente, apreciando así como mantenía entre sus manos un sobre color blanco. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? Sin darme cuenta mis puños apretaban mis pantalones bajo la mesa, y las ganas de arrebatarle aquello no dejaban de martillar mi mente de manera insistente.

No entendía que mierda ocurría conmigo, porque me molestaba aquello de solo pensarlo. Mucho más al oírle disculparse. ¿Porque pedía perdón?. No era como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

La plática continuo más que nada por parte de Naruto y Sakura. Por mi lado no lograba apartar mi atención de aquel papel. Aun cuando trataba de concéntrame en mi café bien cargado, mis ojos negros se desviaban hacía este sin que me percatase. Era tan irritante.

¿Que tanto ocultaba?

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensares, en esta pelea interna en lo que debería importarme y lo que no, que al oír el grito de mi compañero de curso diciendo que se había puesto a llover más fuerte causo que diese un leve salto, que le mirase con molestia mientras le decía que se callase con insulto incluido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldigo al estúpido de Naruto por insistir en que fuese con ellos. Maldigo a Sakura por ponerme de escolta de esta mujer. Maldigo a esta Hyuga por no traer paraguas y no tener como volver a su casa sin mojarse. Por ultimo me maldigo a mi mismo por no poder decir que no, por no mandarlos a la mierda cansado de todo esto, porque al ver a esta mujer tan pálida, solo me dispuse a caminar, a decirle si avanzaba o no.

Era molesto. A pesar de que vamos en silencio, bastante cerca debido a que teníamos que caminar bajo la misma sombrilla, la atención de esta mujer seguía en dicho sobre, el mismo que aferraba con fuerza a su pecho.

Ella se atrevía a ignorarme completamente, nuevamente. Y como todas las otras ocasiones, seguía cabreándome con supremacía.

¿Vives muy lejos? ─ Fue divertido por unos segundos verle saltar ante mi repentina pregunta, mucho más al verle bajar su rostro sumido en la vergüenza. Ella era muy fácil de leer, tanto que provocaban deseos extraños en mi, como el anhelo de apreciar cuantas tonalidades de rojo podían tomar sus pómulos debido a su cortedad. ─ ¿Puedes responder? ¿O tengo que mojarte para sacarte las palabras?

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese leve sobresalto en su ser, provocando que tuviese que reprimir la risa que deseaba escapar por mis labios. Por enésima vez esta mujer causaba eso en mi, y no sabía exactamente como reaccionar.

...S-Sasuke-kun no debe preocuparse... ─ ¿Eh?. Extrañado me detengo justo cuando sus pasos dejaron de avanzar, sin comprender su acto, su sonrisa completamente falsa. ─ ...Y – Yo puedo esperar en ese paradero de buses...

Debía decirle que si. Si lo hacía podría librarme por fin de toda esta incomodidad, de esta estúpida incertidumbre por algo que no me incumbía. Eso era lo que pensaba en todo momento al apreciar como hacía una reverencia para despedirse. Más cuando le vi alejándose hacía aquel paradero trotando para evitar mojarse, no se porque la imagen de mi fallecida madre se dibujo en su lugar. Ella se marchaba. Mi persona más querida, mi madre se iba de mi lado para dejarme solo, completamente solo.

No pude evitarlo. Antes de percatarme de mis actos, ya me encontraba caminando hacía esa chica para cogerla del brazo ante la vista de los transeúntes que corrían en un intento de escapar de la lluvia. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al verme, al no comprender este actuar. No estaba tan diferente a mi. Yo tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo, al punto que molesto con este sentir, le solté mientras desviaba la mirada.

¡¿Que se supone que estaba pasando conmigo?!

Quédate con el paraguas. Yo vivo cerca. ─ No di tiempo de reclamos, de siquiera decir palabra alguna. Después de pasarle el objeto salí de ese lugar sin mirar atrás. Aun cuando su voz decía mi nombre más fuerte de lo que jamás había escuchado de sus labios, no voltee ni un milímetro.

No podía. No cuando no lograba entenderme.

¿Acaso mi corazón latía así de desenfrenado por esta misera corrida?

¿Cuando comencé a volverme tan débil?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta confirmado. Me estaba volviendo todo un enclenque. ¿Como pude resfriarme por correr un poco bajo la lluvia? Jamás me había pasado. Siempre he sido alguien muy saludable, que no cae ante nada. ¿Y ahora me vence unas pocas gotas de agua? No puedo creerlo.

Tsk. Pensaba ir a clases igual. Una simple gripe no iba a ganarme. Pero cuando me había terminado de arreglar, al ir saliendo de la casa, el mareo que me vino fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarme de rodillas al piso, el cual no dejaba de moverse.

No había logrado mi cometido. Y a pesar de que había estado toda la mañana acostado durmiendo, completamente agotado a pesar de no estar haciendo nada, me seguía sintiendo como la mierda. En estos momentos no dejaba de recordar esas escenas que tanto he deseado enterrar en lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero es que la imagen de mi dulce madre cuidando de mí, seguía invadiendo mis pensares aunque no lo quisiera.

¿Porque estos fantasmas se empeñaban en atormentarme? ¿Porque seguían recalcando la soledad en la que me hallaba?

El silencio de este hogar era lo único que me hacía compañía.

O eso creía, hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta llegaba a mi. ¿Quien podría atreverse a jódeme en estos momentos?

A duras penas logre ponerme de pie, caminar hacía aquella puerta de mi casa, la cual a estas alturas se veía cada vez más lejana. No me sentía bien. Por más que odiase decirlo, me sentía como la suela de un zapato, uno que lo han estado usando por muchos años. Y si hay algo que jamás cambiara en mi aun con el pasar de los años, es el hecho de que no me gusta que me vean así de miserable, de débil.

Mandaría por un tubo a quien osase tocar suavemente la entrada de mi hogar. Le mostraría que a pesar de verme tan acabado, aún poseía las fuerzas necesarias para mandar a la mierda a cualquiera que viniese a joderme.

O eso era lo que tenía en mente, hasta que deje entrar la luz del sol por aquella puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in **P** rimera **P** arte:-

Notas Dark: Hola mis queridos lectores. He aquí mi regreso a este fandom, que tantas cosas buenas me ha traído. Claro que tampoco sera como antes, ya que mi inspiración tira mas para otro fandom ahora, pero sí traeré de vez en cuando algún one-shot, o two-shot cuando se presente la oportunidad. Espero aun contar con su apoyo, y que por supuesto este regreso les este gustando tanto como a mi. Ya saben que soy del amor lento, dulce y lleno de detalles, y es eso lo que he deseado mostrar en esta mini historia.

Besitos, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
